Melting Frozen Hearts
by Specificitydarling
Summary: A scene that could've/should've have been at the end of the Pony Play episode If it weren't for Booth's awesome speech . Please review!


He wrestled with the lock and when he finally got into his apartment, he slammed the door and loosened his tie with the other hand. It had been a long day, made slightly shorter by the fact that he had won the argument in the diner. He opened the fridge to grab a beer. A very much needed beer.

"Freeze." He indeed froze, the slight smirk on his face slowly growing into a wide grin. He turned around.

"I said freeze!" The figure in the shadows raised their voice. The moonlight coming through the windows highlighted just enough of the person so that they could be recognised. But he would've recognised that voice with his eyes closed.

He took a step towards them, "You're getting better, Bones."

Flashing a confused grin, she stepped out of the shadow, "How did you know -"

"Hey, gimme some credit." He said and took another step towards her. He wondered how she had got to his apartment so fast. "What are you doing here? You missed me, didn't you!"

She shook her head, "Booth, I saw you 15 minutes ago And I know I'm going to see you tomorrow. It would be illogical for me to miss you."

He raised an eyebrow, "Don't worry, it'll be our secret."

"What? No- I came here because you said we'd work on the cop talk." She moved to the side, his eyes following her silhouette, until she reached the light switch. The light blinded them both, and they squinted to see each other.

"Cop talk? Now?" he looked at her.

"Well, yes." She nodded, obviously uncertain, "With the FBI's investigation rate and our team work, it's highly probable we will have to talk to a suspect in the next few days. I want to be prepared." She crossed her arms in front of her.

He sighed and walked back to the fridge grabbing two beers and handing one to her, "Ok."

She opened the bottle and took a sip, before placing it on the shelf next to her. "Are you going to give me any advice?" She gave him an expectant smile.

He took a gulp from his bottle and reached over to switch off the light. Darkness surrounded them again, slivers of light crawling in from outside.

"Booth -" she automatically questioned but he shushed her.

"Bones, you can't be serious about arresting someone if you're staring at me. Just pretend I'm someone else." He smiled, although she probably couldn't have seen it.

"Ok." She said and they both stood there in silence.

"Freeze! F-FBI!" her voice faltered a bit and he took another step towards her.

"Think about it. You're chasing after him; the gun is in your hand. You're running out of breath."He circled ideas around her head.

"FBI, freeze! Get down. Now! Hands on your head." He heard her get breathless, and he was sure someone, somewhere was wondering why she was shouting.

"Nice work," he moved even closer, closing any gap of professionalism.

"Booth?" he could feel her breath on his face, "Why did you ask for me to be at the crime scene yesterday?"

"What?" she stared at her, sure that the glimmers of light in the darkness were her eyes, "He had no feet!"

She sighed, "You didn't know that until I got there. Why did Cam call me out there?"

"Bones." He said, smiling, "If You weren't there, then you wouldn't have been part of the investigation. I wouldn't have won in the diner, and you wouldn't be here right now. Some things happen for a reason."

"Such as?" Doubt ruled her voice and he asked himself how he knew her so well.

"This, Bones." He said and before she got the chance to ask him what he was talking about, he lowered his head and brushed his lips against hers. He felt her freeze, but since she made no motion to leave, or kick him in the testicles, he hoped things would turn out ok.

He didn't push it though, and pulled back after a second. She appeared frozen, her eyes piercing into him and for once he couldn't read them.

"We-we're partners." She whispered, and it was so quite, he wasn't even sure it had come from her.

He nodded, knowing she was able to sense it.

She moved away from him and his heart dropped. Until the room filled with light again. He squinted to find her and did so, once again, right in front of him.

She smiled at him and pulled him into a deep kiss, and after a moment his arms wound themselves around her waist. No more pretending.


End file.
